marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man (Miles Morales)
Summary Miles Morales was originally a 13 year old kid from Brooklyn in the "Ultimate" version of the Marvel Universe, who took on the Spider-Man identity after Peter Parker's death. Miles discovered spider powers of his own after he was bitten by a spider 11 months before Peter's death, and used these powers to be the best superhero that he could be. He later became a member of the Ultimates. After the Incursion events destroyed Miles universe, the Molecule Man rewrote reality so that Miles family had always been a part of the regular, "prime", Marvel Universe, and he currently serves as a member of the Avengers. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' Likely '''Low 7-C Name: Miles Morales Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Teenager, Ultimate, Human with Genetic Mutation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, Superhuman Reflexes, Wall-crawling, Spider-Camouflage, Spider-Sense, Venom Blasts, Healing Factor, Immortality (Type 3), Energy Burst Attack Potency:' Likely '''Small Town level '(Listed as comparable to Spider-Man, though slightly weaker) Speed:' Likely '''Massively Hypersonic+' combat speed (As fast as Peter Parker, can react and perform actions in under a microsecond) Lifting Strength:''' Likely '''Class 25 Striking Strength:''' Likely '''Small Town Class Durability:''' Likely '''Small Town level Stamina:''' Superhuman Range:' A few dozen meters. '''Standard Equipment:' Web-Shooters Intelligence:''' High '''Weaknesses: * Due to his relatively short time as Spider-Man, Miles biggest weakness is his inexperience in being a costumed crime-fighter. He still is not completely sure what his powers make him capable of and this handicaps his effectiveness because of this. * Although he is very bright and seemingly mature for a 14 year-old, his age and lack of real world experiences is sometimes an obstacle in understanding the gravity of the situations around him. Miles has poor combat skills relying on his reflexes and as he his said himself: luck. * He has had no combat training beyond what he has learned from watching videos of Peter Parker in action and his own experimentation with his powers. This leads to him making tactical mistakes in fights, such as when he leaped into the center of a group of common thugs and was promptly floored with a punch to the face. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Venom Blast: Miles can temporarily paralyze his enemies or destroy technology by simply touching them with his hands. However, it seems that there are varying degrees to this ability as some opponents have been simply dazed where others have been completely incapacitated. It also seems more effective on people with genetic alterations, such as the Green Goblin and Venom. This power provides a great advantage as Miles can end a confrontation quickly with little collateral damage. * Spider-Camouflage: Miles, including his clothing, can blend into his surroundings, allowing him to sneak up on his enemies or, in some cases, flee from them. The resulting effect closely resembles that of invisibility. * Immortality: Norman Osborn motioned that immortality is a side effect of the Oz formula, as Miles has the Oz formula in his DNA, it means that he also has such power. * Healing Factor: Because he is immortal, it means that he can rapidly regenerate his injuries. * Energy Burst: A recently new power Miles displayed is the ability to unleash a powerful burst of energy. It is apparently triggered by extreme stress. After first using it, Miles is left exhausted. Its powerful enough to destroy much of the Hydra laboratory Miles was being held in.